A Dragons Revenge
by EatingSand
Summary: Natsu wanted nothing more than to amp up his training with Igneel, to get strong enough to protect everything and everyone he cared about. Igneel, seeing this thought it would be good for Natsu to go out into town and see what other people had to offer. What happens when this brings a certain blue haired dragon slayer into their family? Stronger/Godlike Natsu NatsuXHarem
1. A Dragons Revenge Chapter 1

**Dragons Revenge**

 **Ok, this is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction so hopefully I can come up with something decent. This will be a Fairytail fanfiction and it will be changed a whole lot from the original story. Please review if you have anything that I can do better. Other than that enjoy! (Even though I doubt anyone will read this).**

 **Smarter Natsu Strong/Godlike Natsu NatsuXHarem**

 _"Thoughts"_

 _*_ Actions*

 **Magic**

Igneel leisurely walked along the forest grounds he usually hunted on whenever he felt hungry. It was stock full of big game animals and far enough from any town for him not to be seen. Now you might be wondering why Igneel doesn't want to be seen, and that could be easily answered if you simply took a look at him.

Igneel is a giant dragon with dark, red scales covering his entire body. His lower body was mostly covered in light, beige scales, along with a few scars that could be seen scattered all over his body. He had a triangular face with a horn on his nose and two others adorning the top of his head. His eyes were a faded yellow, and he had solid black pupils in the middle of them.

Igneel was just about to grab his next meal when suddenly, he heard something crying.

Now Igneel wasn't like other dragons. He tended to like humans, or at least enough not to senselessly kill them, like a certain well known chaos dragon.

Igneel being who he was decided to investigate the noise that his heightened hearing happened to pick up on.

Once he reached the location of the noise Igneel looked down to see a small baby wrapped in blankets sitting in a basket. Igneel took a look around to see if he could find the child's parents, but to no avail. Taking a closer look at the boy Igneel saw a small puff of pink hair popping out of the boys head, but Igneel could sense something strange about the baby boy. He sensed a unimaginable power, one that could surpass himself if unleashed, and it had this dark energy, seemingly flowing through it. This shocked Igneel. _"How could such a small baby have such power, and why does it seem so evil?"_

Igneel, not wanting this power to fall into the wrong hands, decided to take the baby in, and raise him like his son. He would be trained in the way of a dragon slayer and will become powerful enough to control his dark energy.

 _"He needs a name; all human children need a name."_ Igneel thought to himself for a moment before thinking of the perfect name. "Natsu… I'll name you Natsu."

The small pinkette seemed to give a small smile at the sound of his new name. Igneel gave him a small grin. "Natsu it is then."

**4 Years Later**

"Igneel! Igneel! Look! I did it! I did the new move!" Yelled a overly excited Natsu as he stood over the remains of what was once a great mountain. Now all that's left are a few rocks that are scattered around the base.

Although this Natsu has changed from his small form lying in a basket. He now had a head full of spikey pink hear (or salmon if you were to ask him). He was wearing a bright red shirt with gold trimmings, and below that he had dark black cargo pants on, with a pair of grey combat boots on his feet.

Igneel had no idea if he should be proud or terrified. He had just watched a four year old child accomplish a feat that he wasn't sure he could do himself, and he did it with such ease. Igneel had never heard of anything like this. Dragons are supposed to be stronger than humans in every way… with one exception, but this one seemed like he would pass the power of the dragons by the time he was ten years old if he continued his training.

 _"This could be very bad. If he gets too strong to quickly, he could end up like… him."_ Igneel shook the thought out of his head as he congratulated his son.

"You did very well my boy, but need I remind you why people need to grow in strength?" Igneel asked hoping that the boy would give the right answer and prove him wrong.

Natsu looked at his father with a puzzled look, wondering why he would need to ask that question, but just chalked it up to another one of his tests he had to pass. "I need to become stronger so I can protect everyone I care about. If I don't become stronger, how am I going to protect you and all of my future friends?"

All of Igneels fears and worries melted away as he looked at the boy he was raising. There was no doubt in Igneels mind that this boy would grow up to be one of the purest hearted humans the world had ever seen, and that when the time comes, the world would know the name, Natsu Dragneel.

"You are exactly right Natsu, and I want you to always remember that."

Natsu gave him one of his million jewel smiles that could make anyone's day, and lift the spirits of everyone he came into contact with. "Sure thing Igneel!"

**4 years later**

Natsu had just finished his training for the day which consisted of, waking up at a bright and early time of six o'clock in the morning, warming up by running ten miles while constantly converting his magic energy into a controlled flame on his head, to improve his control over his flames and to increase his magic storage, while also getting a nice cardio workout. He then goes out into the woods to hunt and scavenge for his own food, and after eating he goes on to carry a one ton boulder up and then back down a mountain until Igneel decides he is done, while once again converting his magic energy into a controlled flame. He then does a full body workout for the next two hours until lunch which Igneel prepares for him. After lunch, Natsu then meditates while using up as much magic as he can, without using all of it and then letting it come back, only to use most of it again. This continues until Igneel starts Natsu's learning curriculum. After Natsu finishes his studying he has dinner, and then sleeps.

"Natsu, you do know that it wouldn't kill you to take a break, just every once and a while right." Igneel said with worry. _"I am shocked by how hard he works, but he needs to enjoy his youth more than he is now, go into town once in a while, and make some friends."_

"But Igneel, if I take a break then I won't be getting stronger for my friends and family." A small, heartwarming smile crept onto Natsu's face as he spoke. " I want to be strong enough to protect everyone I meet, so no one I care about ever has to get hurt."

 _"All things considered you are about to become as strong as I, but I can't tell him that, no need to give him a big head."_ Igneel thought as he wondered what he could say to convince his son to go enjoy himself instead of training.

"Natsu, if you spend all of your time training for your friends, you will never be able to enjoy the time you have with them." Igneel said as the perfect idea popped into his head. "There is a town not too far from here, so you will go there, and I don't expect you to come back until you have made some friends!"

Natsu once again used his million jewel smile, very eager to go and meet some other people like himself. Igneel was great, but it would be awesome to go out and meet another human.

So, the next day Natsu woke up, but instead of doing his morning warm up, he started off in the direction of the town Igneel told him about. It didn't take him long to get there but when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes!

 _"There are so many people everywhere! And it's just like Igneel described them as, with everyone being different looking in their own way."_

Natsu's nose caught the smell of something more amazing than he had ever smelled before and being the rambunctious food loving kid he is, started off towards it. On his quest to find the source of the smell, Natsu heard something very faint, but his dragon like senses picked it up with ease.

 _"Is that… Someone crying. But why would someone be crying in such an amazing place."_ Natsu thought as his curiosity took over and he made his way towards the noise.

Natsu stopped in front of the entrance to a dimly lit alleyway, but before he entered he could smell something coming from the location of the sound. He could smell a dragon like scent, but it wasn't like Igneels, it was softer, more warm and welcoming.

Natsu pinpointed the smell down to this little girl who was sitting up against the alley wall. She couldn't have been more than four years old. The girl had dark blue hair that went down a little below her shoulders. Her clothes consisted of a torn and faded yellow dress with a green bottom. She didn't have any shoes on, and she was covered in dirt and grime.

Natsu had a big urge to help the girl in any way he could. _"So this is what Igneel meant about helping my friends without using my training."_

"What's your name?" Natsu asked not wanting to frighten her.

The little girl looked up to meet his dark Onyx eyes with her small scared ones. "Wendy… My name is Wendy Marvell."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the little girl, and when he did, all of her fears seemed to disappear. She felt like nothing could possibly hurt her as long as he was around. "Well my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet ya!"

Natsu then remembered that amazing smell he had sensed a few minutes prior. "You want to come with me?" He asked. "We could go get some food, and I'll pay for it, so have as much as you want!"

Wendy's eyes started to tear up again as she wrapped Natsu into a hug like she was holding on to her life itself.

This shocked Natsu for a second before he composed himself, putting his hand on her head and used his other to return the hug. "It's ok now, you're safe. Now, let's go get some food!" Natsu said as he picked Wendy up and placed her on his shoulders.

They followed the smell all the way to a food stand serving all sorts of food. Natsu saw Wendy stare excitedly at a chocolate flavored ice cream cone, so he payed the man working the stand and handed Wendy the ice cream, which she ate so fast she barely had time to taste it. Seeing this Natsu bought her another one and told her to eat slower this time so she wouldn't get sick.

Natsu knew she was enjoying herself but he just had to ask. "So, I know this may be a little much to ask but, why were you crying in that alley?"

Wendy's smile seemed to disappear as she started to speak. "You probably won't believe me, but I was raised by a dragon. Her name was Grandeeney and she had raised me like her daughter for as long as I can remember."

Natsu noticed Wendy looking down at him with worry. She seemed to be waiting for him to tell her off, like she had told people this before and no one believed her. "I am being raised by a dragon too."

Wendy's eyes lit up at his statement. "Wait, so… I wasn't the only one. Everyone in town just thought I was a delusional little girl so no one would take me in after…" Wendy's eyes teared up yet again. "After Grandeeney was killed."

Natsu stopped walking immediately as he tensed up. Something had killed her dragon, and she had been all alone since. But there was something that shocked him even more than that. It was the fact that there was something strong enough out there to kill a dragon. "What… What exactly killed Grandeeney, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wendy wiped away her tears as she spoke. "It was another dragon… but this one was scarier than Grandeeney. It had black scales, and was covered in blue markings."

 _"Igneel told me about all of the different types of dragons, but he never told me about a black dragon with blue markings… wh-"Natsu's_ thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of Wendy crying again. "It's ok now, I found you, and I promise I won't let anything hurt you again."

Wendy looked down at Natsu only to once again have all of her fears fade away into nothing, allowing a newfound smile to adorn her face "Thank you, Natsu-nii!"

The perfect thought popped into Natsu's head as he started to walk again. "Hey Wendy, do you wanna come live with me and my dragon?"

Wendy seemed to radiate happiness before she spoke. "Of course I would, thank you so much Natsu-nii!"

Natsu then started to walk off toward his and Igneel's home, happy that he was going to be adding one more member to his family, while Wendy started to play with his spikey hair.

When Natsu arrived back to his home it was starting to get dark out. Wendy had fallen asleep on his shoulders so he laid her down on his bead as Igneel walked up two of them.

Igneel couldn't help but smile at his son. "I see you found a friend, but I have to ask, why does she smell like a dragon I once knew?"

Natsu looked up at his dad with a face full of worry, which was an uncommon sight for the dragon to see. "She is just like me… she was raised by a dragon named Grandeeney, but she was killed… by a black dragon, with blue markings."

Natsu saw the look of worry in Igneels eyes when he mentioned the black dragon. "Th- That dragon… isn't actually a dragon at all." Igneels face was full of worry as he looked down at his son. "He was a human that was taught how to use dragon slaying magic, just like you and that girl, but… He became lost in his power, and then he gained the power to turn into a dragon." Igneel took in a deep breath as he started talking once again. "His name is Acnologia, better known as the chaos dragon." Igneels face took on a more grim appearance. "He killed thousands of dragons before he just disappeared, and so far he hasn't been seen again, but all of the remaining dragons remember him. He is very powerful, more powerful than I ever was." Igneel once again looked frightened at his own thoughts. "That's why I was hoping to never hear of him again, but it seems I couldn't be that lucky."

Igneel noticed how scared his son looked at his words. "Don't worry about it for now, just remember how strong your old man is!"

Natsu's spirit lifted after hearing his father's reassuring words, and with that they both decided to sleep until morning, both of them excited for what the future held with their new member of the family.

**1 year later**

We once again find Natsu doing his normal morning warmups, but now he isn't doing it alone. Wendy is having the time of her life, riding on his shoulders while playing with his pink hair, but then suddenly stopped and looked off into the distance in front of them intently.

"What's wrong Wendy" Natsu asked now worried about his little sister figure. "Do you sense something?"

In the past year Wendy's dragon slayer abilities started to become stronger, her senses already surpassing Natsu's so she is usually the one that senses things before Natsu, or sometimes even before Igneel.

"It's the black dragon." Terror started to flood the young sky dragon slayer's face. "The black dragon is back! He and Igneel are next to each other but… but Igneel's scent is fading!"

Natsu immediately took off in the direction Wendy was pointing to at unimaginable speeds. Wendy had to hold on as tight as she could to avoid falling off of the pinkette's shoulders. As he ran Natsu started to pick up the two scents, Igneel's fading one and Acnologia's, but something was wrong. Acnologia's scent was getting further away.

When Natsu arrived at the place he smelled Igneel he immediately stopped. In front of him laid a crater as wide as a mountain, and right in the middle… was Igneel. Not wanting to believe his eyes, Natsu slid down the side of the crater until he was mere inches from where Igneel laid.

"Natsu…" *cough**cough* Igneel called in a very weak and labored voice. "Natsu you need to run, you need to get out of here… Acnologia might come back and it's too late for me, but I refuse to let him get you and Wendy too." Igneel's breathing stopped as he made his last attempt to get his son and daughter out of harms way.

Natsu didn't know what to do. He wanted to simply lay there and do absolutely nothing until he died. Everything had been taken from him, his father, his home, they were all gone and without those, what did he have?

'There's no point anymore.' Natsu thought. 'Everything is ruined, everything I ever had is gone… and now wha-'Natsu couldn't continue his thought when he suddenly felt the tears that were streaming down Wendy's face hit the top of his head. He couldn't. No he wouldn't just stop trying. He had to protect Wendy because his 'adopted' little sister was all he had left. She was now everything to him, and he would not lose her.

 **Sorry if the ending was sub-par. I was thinking about it for a while but couldn't really figure out a better way for everything to happen. And in case you couldn't tell, I'm changing a whole lot about the main story with Acnologia going around killing dragons, which will be explained eventually.**

 **If you have any tips or ways you think I could improve my writing please leave a review(even though like I said before, I doubt anyone will read this or like it enough to review)**

 **-EatingSand**


	2. A Dragons Revenge Chapter 2

**A Dragons Revenge Chapter 2- A Second Encounter**

 **Welcome to chapter two of my Fairytail fanfic! Like I said before I didn't expect anyone to read this but some people did… and it was great! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I'm glad that people actually somewhat enjoyed my story. I also felt I should make it clear who I plan to add to the harem in case someone wants someone added. And since someone asked I'd thought I should tell everyone I plan on posting one of these every Wednesday unless I feel like posting earlier.**

 **Erza**

 **Wendy**

 **Cana**

 **Levy**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lisanna**

 **I'd like to keep the harem down to about eight or so members so if I see people suggesting someone I'll add them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

Natsu was in the middle of an inner turmoil with himself. With him and Wendy combined they had almost completely run out of the Jewels Igneel left them, but that wasn't his biggest concern right now. It had been almost a whole month since Igneel was killed by Acnologia and Natsu had tracked his scent down to this forest. He checked a map and saw that this forest was right outside of a city called Magnolia. _"Home of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairytail!"_ Natsu read. _"Might be a nice way to make a steady flow of Jewels."_

As Natsu was about to continue searching the forest, he suddenly felt a strong surge of magical power. "Wendy. Stay here and don't come after me for any reason. I will come to you after I beat the bad dragon ok?" Natsu said as he took Wendy off of his shoulders.

"But Natsu-nii, I can help!" Wendy pleaded as tears started to brim her eyes. "My healing magic may not be that strong yet bu- but I could at least help you if you get hurt…" She knew how strong Natsu was, but this dragon killed Igneel. Knowing that she couldn't let her Natsu-nii go at this alone.

Natsu took one look at her face now clad in tears and knew he couldn't rightfully leave her alone here. "Fine, but you have to stay with me at all times, understood?"

"Sure thing Natsu-nii!" Wendy said as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down the sides of her face.

Taking one of Wendy's hands in his Natsu took off in the direction of the magic surge. They entered a clearing and right in the middle was the chaos dragon himself, Acnologia. Natsu was instantly filled with rage. Seeing the dragon that killed his father again put him over the edge. Seeing red, he let go of Wendy's had and took off toward the chaos dragon.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled as his fist was engulfed in bright orange flames, but right before his flame covered fist could collide with the black dragon Acnologia moved out of the way. A pick black energy started to form inside of the dragons mouth right before in fired like a beam towards Natsu. Jumping out of the way, Natsu could hear Acnologia start to flap his dark, scaled wings once more. Natsu turned around just in time to see the same dragon that killed his father take off, claws extended, straight toward Wendy.

Wendy wanted to move. She tried so hard but the sight of Acnologia beaming towards her paralyzed her with fear. The dragon was mere seconds away from her. She closed her eyes and waited for the dragon to pierce her with his claws. One… Two… Three seconds passed, but nothing happened to the girl.

"Wendy… Wendy open your eyes." A weak voice called out from in front of the girl.

Her eyes jutted open instantly realizing where the voice was coming from. Looking down she saw her Natsu-nii laying there, looking up at her with his heart warming smile, but looking at the rest of him, she could see he had three deep wounds along his chest.

Acnologia's scent had somehow disappeared, but that didn't matter anymore. Wendy crouched down over her injured Natsu-nii, fear creeping up from the pit of her stomach as she once again looked at the gaping wounds in Natsu's chest.

"N- Na- Natsu!" She screamed. "This can't be happening!" As she spoke she knelt down, her hands glowing to life with healing magic. "It's not working!" Tears started to flood down the young dragon slayers face. "The wounds are too deep…"

"Fairytail…" Natsu began in a weak voice. "Just take me to Fairytail." Natsu's eyes began to close as his body went limp.

Wendy was more terrified than she ever was at this moment, but she knew that now wasn't the time for being scared. She had to save her Natsu-nii because if not, he would die… and she wouldn't lose anyone ever again.

_At Fairytail_

Makarov was not having a good day to say the least. His back had been killing him all day, the council was flooding him with paperwork regarding his little brats and how much they destroy on their jobs, and last but not least the same brats were currently brawling in the middle of the guild hall, not failing to break every last piece of furniture in their path.

Makarov was an absurdly short man with a ring of white spikey hair going around the outside of his head, along with a blue and orange striped jesters hat. He had an orange jacket with a white shirt underneath with orange shorts just below that.

" _Nothing could make this day more stressful than it already is"_ Makarov thought as he downed another mug of alcohol. "Cana, could you hand me another-" *BANG* The giant wooden doors of the Fairytail guild hall shot open to reveal a little girl with dark blue hair, but she was dragging something behind her. Upon closer inspection Makarov saw that she was dragging a boy, no older than nine years old, but he was absolutely drenched in his own blood.

"Macao, call Porlyusica and tell her it's important… NOW!" Makarov declared as he walked over to the crying girl and injured boy. "We will take care of the boy now, if you would please let me take him up to the infirmary."

"O- ok, just please f- fix Natsu-nii… please j- just don't let him die." Wendy finally got out in a weak and scared voice. She could barely focus enough to get out a sentence. Her mind was swarming with different thoughts… _"I should have stayed back" "Natsu-nii only got hurt because I was getting attack-"Her_ thoughts were cut off by a soft and caring voice.

"Are you hurt as well?" A girl with short white hair and big, worried blue eyes. "My name is Lisanna Strauss." The now identified Lisanna said as she held out her hand for Wendy to take. "How about you come over here with me and my sister so we can talk?"

Wendy was then led over to a table with another white haired girl in a seemingly gothic outfit. She could tell the sisters were trying to talk to her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her Natsu-nii, the one that saved her and brought her into his family being carried off by a few of the other guilds members upstairs to the infirmary.

"Would you mind telling us who you are, and after that what exactly happened to the boy you brought in?" Lisanna asked with a worried expression covering her face.

"M- my name is Wendy… Wendy Marvell, and the injured boys name is Natsu-nii, but we aren't related by blood." Wendy then went on to explain everything about how she met Natsu and how he saved her after Grandeeney died. She then went on to tell them about her time with Natsu and Igneel, a small smile creeped onto her face as she spoke of all her favorite memories with Natsu.

"Your lying." The white haired goth stated, all while cutting Wendy off of her story. "Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years so there's no way one could have raised you!"

"You'll have to exude my sister Mirajane, she acts like she doesn't know how to be nice to people… even when they are obviously scared and have no reason to lie to us." Lisanna said as she sent a menacing glare towards her gothic sister. "Please continue telling us you story."

Wendy started up again, telling them everything about how Igneel died and how Natsu got injured trying to enact his revenge on Acnologia. Lisanna and Mirajane seemed very startled at the mention of that name which confused Wendy. They looked like they were about to say something before an older woman with light pink hair walked through the door.

"Where is Makarov?" The pink haired lady asked. "I was contacted because there was something urgent for me to attend to and I'd like to know what it is considered I dropped everything I was working on to come over here." She finished in a very agitated tone.

An adult man with blue hair that Makarov called Macao walked over to where the pink hair lady stood. "He is upstairs in the infirmary… that blue haired girl brought in a boy with pink hair, but he was horribly injured, more than just normal medical supplies could heal… so we called you hoping you could help him." Macao finished trying to avoid the old woman's frustrated gaze.

Just as everyone thought Porlyusica was going to turn around and walk out of the guild she started off in the direction of the infirmary with a look on her face not many people that know her get to see, she looked worried.

_In The Infirmary_

Makarov had just laid the boy down, took off his shirt to get a better view of the wounds, and cleared everyone else out of the room when Porlyusica walked through the infirmary door. She took one look at the boy and couldn't believe her eyes. _"What kind of monster could have done this to a child?"_ Porlyusica asked herself internally.

After composing herself, she quickly made her way over to the bed the boy laid on and got to work. She had to connect their magic energies together enough to send her healing magic throughout his body. In doing so she felt something immensely powerful, but the energy was also filled with darkness and killing intent. As she passed by that she was able to sense another great power within the boy. This one was warm and soothing, making her feel safe and content. These along with the boys already astronomical magic reserves made closing his wounds extremely difficult, but she was able to do so with enough time.

"Makarov, you need to recruit this boy into your guild full of brats." Porlyusica said as she closed the last wound on the boy's chest. "He is powerful, and if I were to compare him to someone he would be on the level of Gildarts."

This shocked the old guild master. In all of his years he has never heard of a child having such power. _"What has this boy done to train all these years?"_ Makarov thought sitting there absolutely dumbfounded at this child's strength.

"That's not the only reason you need to recruit him Makarov… this boy has two other powers inside of him that are more powerful than his normal magic energy, and if he were to use them I'd say without a doubt, he would be the most powerful being that ever lived." Porlyusica said trying to wrap her head around the boy's immense power. "One of the energies inside of him is a dark and sinister energy that terrified me to the core just from coming in contact with him, but the second one was warm and welcoming making me feel safe."

If Makarov wasn't shocked before (Which he was) he was sure shocked now. He had just been told that the boy that was lying in front of him held two powers, that if he combined with his own would make him unstoppable. To add to that the powers had two very different sides, but the one that worried him was the dark energy. He knew now why Porlyusica wanted him to recruit the child. He had to make sure that the boy controlled the two powers, and that when he did, he needed to ensure the boy would use them for good and not become a unstoppable evil force.

"I usually don't try and make people join Fairytail." Makarov said after composing himself. "I will though try and convince the boy to join to the best of my ability to try and make sure he stays on the path of light." The old man finished with a newfound look of determination on his face, excided to add such a strong member to the Fairytail family.

_Fairytail Guildhall_

Wendy had just finished explaining the rest of her story to the Strauss siblings and a few other guild members that had gathered around looking for an explanation to why Wendy had brought in Natsu and how he got so injured in the first place. Everyone that was listening seemed to have questioning looks on their face but before they could ask anything Porlyusica walked out of the infirmary and started towards the entrance to the guild.

Wendy instantly stood up and ran over to the aged woman. "Is Natsu-nii going to be ok?" Wendy asked now more calm after talking with the two sisters.

"He'll be fine girl, but I suggest you keep him away from whatever did this to him and make sure he never goes after it again, understood?" Porlyusica said with a stern tone that would not take no for an answer.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't think even I could convince him to do that." Wendy responded with a sad tone. "Natsu-nii got those injuries fighting the one that killed our father…" Wendy started to tear up again. "It was a dragon called Acnologia… he- he killed my mother as well."

Porlyusica was taken back by her statement. The little girl's mention of Acnologia terrified her to no end. If the chaos dragon had returned then she didn't know of anything that could stop it's path of destruction. "If the one you are after is Acnologia, then you brats definitely shouldn't go after him." Porlyusica finished as she walked out of the guild, not waiting for Wendy to respond.

Wendy wiped away her tears as she turned to head toward the infirmary, but just before she could start walking the infirmary door opened once again, with a short old man leading Natsu out of the room. Wendy was so happy she almost started to cry again.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy yelled as she started to run toward the staircase leading up to the infirmary.

Wendy wasn't the only one in the guildhall that was infatuated with the young dragon slayer. Most of the females in the guild couldn't take their eyes off of the pink haired child. The main reason for this was that Natsu was currently shirtless and even with bandages covering most of his chest, you could easily tell that he was nothing less than absolutely ripped and to add to his appeal, he was wearing one of his heartwarming smiles that no one could resist.

"Please go back to the infirmary bed my boy, you need to rest so your wounds don't re-open." Makarov said, worried that the child was going to injure himself more.

"I told you gramps, I'm fine" Natsu responded. "And either way, I can't rest without making sure Wendy is ok." Natsu finished as his eyes locked with the blue haired dragon slayer he cared about so much.

Natsu then proceeded to jump down the side of the stairs down to the floor only to envelope his sister figure in a strong protective hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." Natsu said with pure happiness flowing out of his voice. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

For some reason they couldn't explain, the girls of the guild felt a hint of jealousy watching the dragon slayer give so much attention to the little girl, but quickly hid those feelings as a blush crept onto their faces.

"I'm fine Natsu-nii" Wendy responded with a smile of her own.

"I'm sorry to break up such a happy moment between you two but I do have something to ask." Makarov said as he made his way down the stairs. "How would you two like to join Fairytail?"

This shocked not only the two dragons slayers, but everyone else in the room as well. "Are you sure gramps?" Natsu asked not sure if he was ready to trust someone again like he trusted Igneel.

"I'm sure my boy; no child should be left alone to wander the world." Makarov said trying to give the two children a new family. "We here at Fairytail are a family that accepts any mages that wish to join us."

Natsu thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Ok then gramps; Wendy and I will join Fairytail!" As he spoke Natsu got a determined look in his eyes, wanting now to finally be a part of a family again.

"Come with me and we will get you two your guild marks." Makarov said as he walked toward to bar near the back of the guild. "Ok where would you like your guild mark and what color would you like it?"

Natsu once again began to think before he responded. "I'll have mine on my right shoulder and I'd like it to be read." Said Natsu with a confident smirk plastering his face.

"And what about you…?" Makarov said not knowing the little girl's name yet.

"Wendy Marvell, and I'd like it in the same place as Natsu-nii but I'd like it to be blue."

"Well that settles it then, I'd like to give you a warm welcome to Fairytail!" Makarov said with a fatherly smile as he looked at his two new brats.

 **Well that was the end of the second chapter of A Dragons Revenge. I hope you enjoyed even though I felt this chapter was a little slower than the first one, but don't worry I'll try and pick up the pace a bit in the next chapter which will be showcasing Natsu and Wendy meeting a certain Redheaded knight. Until Next time!**

 **-EatingSand**


	3. A Dragons Revenge Chapter 3

**A Dragons Revenge Chapter 3**

 **Sorry about the late update, I've been out of town and as soon as I got home I got to work on this chapter, but when I finished it promptly decided to delete itself. So here's what I re-wrote while trying to remember everything that I wrote before. To make up for it I'll be posting another chapter this week and then the schedule will resume with one chapter every Wednesday. Other than that I hope you guys aren't too mad about not getting a chapter last week. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I also decided to leave the harem open instead of just deciding to only have eight girls so here is the list so far:**

 **Erza**

 **Wendy**

 **Canna**

 **Levy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Mirajane**

 **Hisui**

 **Still taking suggestions for members so if you want someone leave a review**

Natsu was above all things extremely happy right now. He had just been accepted into the Fairytail family, and after what happened with Igneel it felt elating to be in a family again. Nothing could ever replace Igneel, he would always be Natsu's father, but Igneel would want it this way.

Right after getting her guild stamp Wendy lead Natsu over to the table that held the two Strauss siblings that she had talked to before.

"Natsu-nii, I'd like to introduce you to my two new friends!" Wendy said with a voice full of newfound happiness after seeing her Natsu-nii all patched up. "This is Lisanna! She's really nice and she listened to me telling them the story of how you found me." Wendy said while pointing her finger at the short haired mage. "And this one is Mirajane. She's not as nice as her sister and is a bit of a goth." The young dragon slayer said with a slight snicker.

"I'M NOT A GOTH!" Mirajane yelled as she stood up from the table. A dark aura started to surround her as she walked with a menacing glare sporting her face.

Most people started to back away, not wanting to get in the way of the devil of Fairytail. Just as Mirajane was about to grab the blue haired mage, Natsu moved to block her path. Everyone was shocked at this; even the guild master himself couldn't track him when he moved.

Natsu looked up with a glare ten times scarier than Mirajane's as he spoke. "What were you about to do to my little sister?" Natsu said in a low growl.

Mirajane had already fallen on her knees before Natsu started speaking. "I- I- I wasn't g- going to do a- anything to her, I s- swear…" The white haired goth barley got out.

Wendy quickly realized what was happening and jumped into action. "Natsu-nii no!" Wendy yelled out, trying to get through to her overprotective big brother figure. "Mirajane just acts like that; she wasn't going to do anything to me."

At the sound of Wendy's voice Natsu seemed to snap out of his trance. A smile creped onto his face while he looked down at the small dragon slayer. "I'm so sorry; I thought you were actually trying to hurt her." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck, an embarrassed look taking over his face while he went into a low bow. "Please forgive me."

The tension in the room seemed to evaporate as everyone saw Natsu's smile. No one knew why, but when they saw the boy smile they felt like nothing could ever harm them. All the pains of the past and present seemed to fade away into nothingness.

" _So this is what Wendy meant when she talked about him with such praise."_ Lisanna thought while looking at the pinkette.

She, along with everyone else in the guild that had been present while hearing Wendy's story, had now started to look at Natsu with a newfound admiration. Most of the females in the guild started to turn red in the face but quickly hid it.

"It's fine, I should be the one who is apologizing." Mirajane responded.

This shocked everyone to the core. Mirajane never apologized to anyone, even when she was wrong. They figured it was just the same feeling they had just experienced a second ago that made the demon act so strangely.

After everyone had calmed down Natsu and Wendy sat down with the Strauss siblings at the nearest table to get introduced like Wendy wanted before.

"Like Wendy said before I'm Lisanna." The short haired mage she then began to tell them all about Fairytail and the members of the guild itself.

Natsu, who was slowly getting bored and was tired after his battle and getting his wounds healed, decided to lay his head down on the table and take a nap.

"And the boy over there without a shirt on is-"Lisanna was stopped at the sudden sound of snoring.

All three of the girls at the table stared at Natsu with a slight smile creeping onto their faces. Each of them couldn't help but think he looked extremely cute when he was asleep. The three girls then noticed a blush adoring their cheeks and swiftly snapped out of their thoughts when suddenly the guild doors flew open. In the doorway there stood a redheaded girl, clad in generic knight's armor. As she walked in, everyone seemed to back away, not wanting to be in her path. The redhead looked around the guildhall before stopping at the table where our two favorite dragon slayers sat.

"Oh hey, look whose back." Mirajane said with a smirk. "If it isn't Erza Scarlet, ready to get beat again?"

Erza glared at her rival. "I have no clue what you're talking about, I've won the last fifty fights and you've only won forty-nine." Erza finished with a newfound smirk covering her face.

"Wannabe knight!"

"Angry goth!"

"Stupid redhead"

"Scary devil!"

Mirajane was about to spout off another insult before Erza looked past the gothic mage in front of her.

"Who are you two?" Erza asked as she stared at the two dragon slayers.

"I'm Wendy and this is Natsu-nii" Wendy said while running her fingers through Natsu's spikey hair. "We just joined up today and we were trying to learn some more about the guild from Lisanna and Mirajane."

"It looks like one of you wants to learn about the guild a little more than the other." Erza said as she started off toward the sleeping dragon slayer. Standing over the sleeping boy in front of her she decided to attempt and wake him up. "Wake up!" You redhead declared with her commanding voice that left no room for suggestions.

After a few moments of silence Erza noticed that the boy was not waking up. This agitated her to no end. She was the one that enforced the rules and everyone followed them, with no exceptions, so when a person that had just been recruited mere hours ago decides that they should just ignore her rules… well let's just say she hadn't been this mad in a while.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me then I shall just have to punish you." The redheaded knight declared as she re-quipped into her purgatory armor. _"No one ignores me and gets away with it."_ Erza thought as she raised her massive black sword above her head, ready to strike it down on the boy in front of her, but right before she brought the blade down, Natsu seemed to of… disappeared. Before another thought could enter the girls head, her sword was ripped from her grasp and suddenly, without any sign of movement, Natsu appeared in front of her with the very sword she just held slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, but just because someone's sleeping doesn't mean you should just slice them up with a sword." Natsu said while wearing one of his million jewel smile.

Erza was completely baffled. One second she was about to punish someone that didn't follow her rules, and then he was suddenly in front of her holding the very sword she was about to use. _"No one should be able to move that fast."_ Erza thought to herself. _"I couldn't even see him move up from the table, and above that I almost didn't realize he took my sword."_ But these thoughts were drowned out as soon as she saw Natsu's smile. It made her feel… safe, welcomed, like nothing could ever hurt her again and that was not a feeling the young mage had experienced since well… Let's just say a very long time.

"Hey are you ok?" Natsu asked suddenly moving close enough to Erza that their noses could touch. "I'm sorry if I spooked you, but you were the one that tried to hit me with a sword."

Erza, finally becoming aware of what was happening; promptly fell backwards onto the floor while her face turned a color that matched her scarlet hair. "I- I- It's f- fine, I s- shouldn't o- of attacked you l- l- like that…" The young knight struggled to get out.

Not many people really understood what just happened, but a select few girls (Ahem Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Canna, and Levy) took notice and glared at the stuttering redhead.

Natsu, being who he was, didn't take notice and walked over to Erza to help her up. "Again I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was acting in self-defense." Natsu said with a apologetic look on his face as he stuck out his and for the young girl to take.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again, I shouldn't have done that so please punish me any way you see fit." Erza said as she took Natsu's hand to stand only to go into a low bow.

"Ok then." Natsu stated as he raised his hand above Erza's head.

This made everyone scared. They had witnessed Natsu do some feats that they weren't sure some of their strongest mages could do, and now he was going to hit Erza. Everyone in the guildhall held their breaths as Natsu brought his and down, but right before it made contact he stopped and flicked the scarlet haired mage on the forehead. Everyone in fairytail then fell to the floor in common anime fashion.

"There you go, consider yourself forgiven." Natsu said once again wearing a heartwarming smile that caused every girl inside the guild to blush.

Erza's face once again turned the color of her hair as she stood up from her bow and looked at Natsu's smile. "T- thank you f- for letting me off easy." Erza somehow got out. "M- my names E- Erza S- Scarlet by the w- way."

" _What's going on?"_ A certain gothic mage asked herself. Mirajane currently didn't know how to feel. She wanted to feel happy at seeing her rival embarrassed like that, but she could only feel jealousy at the fact that her rival was anywhere near Natsu. _"I just met him today so there's no reason to feel like this, but every time he smiles…"_ Mirajane couldn't even finish her thought before getting lost in thinking about Natsu's smile.

"Hey wannabe knight!" Mirajane yelled while walking over to her rival. "Just what do you think your trying to do!"

"What do you mean?!" Erza responded. "Are you trying to lose another fight!"

At that statement Mirajane lost it and threw herself at the scarlet haired knight. In the middle of their brawl they knocked over someone's drink, which caused them to join the fray, and this continued to happen until the entire guild had broken out into a classic Fairytail brawl.

"Should we try and stop them?" Wendy asked Lisanna, who seemed to be one of the only few who didn't join in the fighting.

"No, sadly this is just something that happens pretty much every day." Lisanna answered with a long sigh.

"This place is even better than I thought." Natsu said before crashing both of his fists together. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu then proceeded to jump into the middle of the fray with a smile on his face so big you would think it hurts.

Wendy looked at her brother having such a good time and couldn't help but smile herself. It had been too long since she saw Natsu-nii actually be happy. After Igneels death, Natsu would put on fake smiles whenever she was around, but one time she had gone away to go find some food and when she came back, Natsu had a dark and depressing look on his face. He had obviously been crying but most likely stopped because he sensed her presence. Not knowing what to do to help her Natsu-nii made her feel bad. He had done so much for her and she wanted so badly to repay him for what he had done Just thinking about that time almost brought Wendy to tears.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Lisanna asked with a worried look. "You had a sad look on your face."

"Oh, I was just thinking about what happened before we came here." Wendy responded, only looking sadder and sadder as she spoke. "I told you about how Natsu-nii saved me, and how he let me come live with him and his father Igneel, but I never told you why we left."

Lisanna walked over to the other side of the table to sit next to the young dragon slayer before she told her story.

Wendy started off once more. "Please don't tell anyone else about this. Natsu doesn't like talking about it because every time he does it forces him to remember… to remember when Igneel was killed."

Lisanna was absolutely shocked. She couldn't help but feel bad for the two dragon slayers, especially Natsu. He was raised by Igneel and saw him as a father, and he had seemed so happy when he talked to others.

Wendy started to tell her story once again. "We were out on one of Natsu's morning runs and I sensed the same presence of the dragon that killed Grandeeney and Igneels scent was fading. Natsu immediately ran off into the direction of the scent, but when we got there it was too late." Wendy's face suddenly had a darker look to it when she spoke. "Acnologia had already flown away and Igneel was all cut up in the middle of a crater. Natsu ran down and Igneel told us both to run away and that it was too late for him. Natsu looked so sad, but then became stone faced, grabbed my hand, and ran off away from Acnologia." Wendy started to calm down after she got past that part of the story. "We wondered around for months and Natsu never once showed any sign of sadness when I was around, he put on fake smiles to make me feel good, but when I wasn't around he would cry and blame himself for not being strong enough and I- I didn't know how to help him. Then we came here, to Magnolia, and Natsu found Acnologia and tried to fight him, but he tried to attack me and Natsu got hurt protecting me… and that's when we came here."

Lisanna didn't know what to say. She thought that her past was difficult, but it paled in comparison to what these two had been though. In that moment Lisanna promised herself she would try and help Natsu. No one person should hold onto that much pain and just bottle it up. Lisanna's thoughts were interrupted when a large voice interrupted her.

"WHAT DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" said a… well what looked like a monster that was standing on the second floor.

"W- w- w- what's that?" Wendy was able to stutter out.

Right before someone could give her an answer the monster started to shrink into the form of… THE GUILD MASTER!

"You brats keep having these brawls and destroying everything in the guild!" Makarov started. "The council has told me about all the trouble you cause on your missions and are constantly flooding me with paperwork!" The old guild master finished as a tick mark formed on his forehead. "But who cares about the council anyway!" Makarov started once again now sporting a slight grin. "We are Fairytail and that means we are a family with bonds stronger than the councils orders!" Makarov stated with a proud look in his eyes. "We will never forget the words our family was founded on… Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place as an eternal mystery…" Makarov took in a deep breath before he and everyone else started again at the same time. "A NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE!"

The entire guild let out one last yell of triumph before everyone broke off to party.

I

" _Maybe we could actually find a new home here…"_ Natsu thought to himself with a slight smile. " _Yeah, we could be a part of the Fairytail family!"_

 **Alright, chapter over. Like I said I am sorry about the late update but to make up for it I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow so look forward to that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I don't think it was my best because I was extremely tired and annoyed after it decided it wanted to delete itself. Other than that the schedule will proceed on as it was before with one chapter every Wednesday.**

 **-EatingSand**


End file.
